Transformers Prime : The invisible human
by TransformersCELESTE
Summary: These chapters take place during the Events of Transformers:Prime. This is the story Of Celeste, Who was captured by knockout, and her world is turned upside down when the Twisted doctor takes interest in the human bio system. Gore. Headcannon.
1. Chapter 1

**This Chapter takes place during the episodes of "Darkness Rising."**

It's just a regular day in jasper, nevada. A red sports car careers down the lonely roads of the land. Knockout, burning through his energon resources profusely. The decepticon had nothing to do. Megatron isn't around, and Starscream leads the forces in his place. "Power hungry mule" The Car scoffed. "when Am I going to get anything done around here? so far all we've done is collect heaps of energon. no biological research. and we haven't encountered an Autobot in 3 years, So there's no casualties to take care of!" He took a moment, and then chucked. "Well. Apart from when starscream trips over trying to pat himself on the back, maybe."

Celeste hastily makes her way out of school, Today was rough. Triple history was a bore, but, She couldn't help but smirk slightly. Celeste sits right next to a student called miko. Class clown. she doesn't really know her, but she's always up to something. which is fun. Looking over her desk there's usually something interesting, and never something productive.

Knockout was bored out of his sick mind. Perhaps he should start a project of his own. off- the-grid kind of work. but what would he do? combine animal parts? duplicate himself? and that is when he spotted the girl with the blond hair. Celeste. " Youknow, 3 years and I haven't run over a single human. Makes me wonder what happens when their insides come out. Hm, Knockout I think we just found our project. Project slice and dice." He pondered to himself. he wouldn't usually think about touching such a revolting creature. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Boredom.

Though that wasn't really Celeste's nature, she did enjoy watching the chaos unfurl in her classroom. the environment was a lot different than home. Her parents were loaded. And they had recently pulled out of private school so they could come and live in nevada for work related reasons. They put Celeste in public school until they can move somewhere else that would provide a private one.

Overall, Jasper was Quiet and boring to her. Although she felt somewhat out-of-place in this school considering her apparent wealth, what student doesn't feel alone in their first month in a new school. she had made friends with a girl briefly called Sierra, but only on a first-name basis. not that Celeste had tried to hang out with her, but they got along whenever in class.

Her mother had sent for a cab to come pick her up again as said over text, So around the corner of her school she waited. with her tiny bag and her high-speed phone. Typical princess of the modern world.

Knockout saw this and pulled up, with no plan, hoping she would somehow get in. kind of a stupid plan, but, she barely looked up from her phone. opened the passenger door and got in.

there was a brief moment of silence after she closed the door. "Yeah, Can you take me to 132 maple drive? Thanks." the girl said. Again, not once lifting her head. She closed the homescreen on her phone and put her phone in her bag. she looked up, and was taken aback when she saw nobody was in the driver seat.

"Uh, what?" she said. Twisting around in her seat to look and see if the driver got out of the car.

knockout sped forwards, Celeste didn't do up her seatbelt so she was forced into the middle section of the car.

" oh my, Jeez!" she screeched as she scrambled up and sat down correctly. "what is this some kind of autocab?" she questioned.

"Not quite" Knockout remarked

"who is this? what in the world is going on?!" Celeste demanded to know.

"Well, i'll be honest with you worm, I was feeling somewhat.. depleted of stimulation so I thought i'd snatch you up. make a day of it. what do you think?" Knockout wooed as he sped off out of town.

"Are you crazy? I'm calling my mom! you sick, whatever you are." Celeste said as she scrambled in her tiny bag for her phone. she pulled it out only to find she had no bars. "No, No way." she sighed. Knockout chucked " Seem i've scrambled your service. What a pitty. sit sight, rat. This is the safest you will ever be for a while. and with that, he slammed the seatbelts down on her, so tight it was, pressing ever so lightly into her throat. she Squirmed and shrieked in the sat, trying to reach for the door handle that was obviously locked. she kicked up against the glass, but no prevail. the car sped ever faster. exceeding the normal speed limit of a human car.

"Soundwave, Be a dear and send me a ground-bridge will you?" Knockout requested. Celeste's seat jerked back suddenly so she was lying flat inside the car. the belt covering her mouth tightly, pressing on her jaw, so she couldn't scream. " we can't have anyone seeing you in here if you're my secret now, can we." a strange portal opened up around the car, it appeared to the girl. Green in colour, with flashing flares of light. and suddenly. she was in a dark place. Metallic in appearance, with purple lights glowing steadily.

knockout sped out of the main deck, which isn't what he's supposed to do but he had forbidden cargo, nobody could know!

he sped down the hallways, near missing a few guard in the process, Celeste still laying flat inside of him.

He reached his lab, barely anyone visited apart from starscream every now and then. the belt unbuckled and the seat straightened. Immediately celeste tried to get away. the car door opened to her surprise and she scrambled to her feet and screamed, and ran for the door they came though. she ran as fast as her human legs could take her, but the car transformed into a robot, extending his limbs from compartments that seemed to exist nowhere, and then, A face twisted into view in between all the gears. His red, piercing eyes squinted at her and he smirked with sharp metallic teeth. He caught up with her quickly. Knockout picked her up and pulls her in close, she could feel his spiked, Uncomfortable physique pressed up against her supple skin.

"Going somewhere?" He laughed. Celeste struggled endlessly in his arms, trying her best to escape his cold grip, yet he just squeezed harder, which pressed on her Ribs.

"Who do you think you are, trying to escape me" He complained. He threw her. She hit the floor. hard. hard enough to hear her already damaged ribs crack. She Wailed in pain.

Celeste curled up, as a last attempt to shield herself. the strip across her chest where her ribs lay now ached with damage.

she looked up, Knockout Towering over her, he crossed his arms and chuckled loudly. "Yes, this was quite what I was expecting! Squirm little human, Squirm!"

"Why… Why are you doing this? is it because.." Celeste murmured from her tiny ball on the floor.

"what? Speak worm." Knockout said, he used the tip of his robot foot to flip her over from her hiding place .

"Is it because I've met... one of you before?" she wheezed.

Knockout put his hands on his hips. "met one of us before? hah." He scoffed. "not likely"

"I doubt someone like you would be what, Racing with Optimus prime?"

Celeste now lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, her blond hair was caught up in her face so she couldn't see the horrible robot who terrorised her so.

"wh.. Yes. That was his name. He's one of you, isn't he. He… He didn't try to kill me. He was very.. kind. makes me wonder if any of it was real."

Knockout bent down. " oh, So you know something do you? I brought you here for fun. but, as it seems you are suddenly useful. Go on." He cocked his head. "Tell me what you know, and I won't make you scream." Celeste held her chest where it hurt most and staggered to her feet, luckily her legs were still in tact so she was able to keep them straight, but her spine and her ribs felt like they were on fire. she coughed, her breathing felt restricted now that she had been dropped and manhandled.

"Never. If he is the kind one, the one who I remember he would never want me to tell you where he is, -i Don't even know if that was were he lived.."

Celeste looked at him with dread in her eyes. Knockout rolled his optics, briefly looked away and looked back. "Very well then. you have forced my hand." Knockout slowly lowered a hand to the level of her head, he knew exactly the right angle and force to use to knock her out. Celeste tried her best to scramble out of his way however

With a quick flick of his index finger he smacked her in the back of the head. She yelped and hit the floor again. She had been knocked unconscious.

the body lay like dead weight on his floor. Still bent down, He picked her up, taking no time to put her shoes back on which had flung off in one of the violent attacks.

He lay her down on his operating table. He wasn't sure if a cortical psychic patch would work on a human but there's no reason not to try.


	2. Slippery organs and bodily fluids

So there she lay. motionless. Almost dead looking. " _did I hit her too hard?"_ Knockout said in a hushed tone. He placed an arm either side of her and bent down over her chest. He could hear the Steady beating of her heart. " _Ah._ " He huffed. He stood back up again.

he stuck a finger underneath her head. " _knockout you're crazy. of course the cortical psychic patch wouldn't work here. Ugh. what am I to do? Stupid human, you have value and I can't even find it!"_ He withdrew his hand and smacked it down on the table, making her light little body jump on the table.

" _You know, We'll end up finding Optimus and his little band of misfits some other way…"_ He said to himself. pulling lightly at her yellow hair.

" _Let's get back to what we initially came here for."_ And with that he jerked his hand back, and it folded back into his forearm, out to replace it was a tiny blade, which whirred a tiny little noise like a bee or a fly. He lifted the fabric which covered her body, and began to cut it away. The cotton tore as he worked, he was able to rip the rest away after there were only a few more inches of fabric to go.

She lay there now in her underwear. " _What?_ " Knockout questioned. " _There are clothes beneath their clothes? what are they trying to hide! Diamonds?"_

Knockout made quick work of the bra, cutting the center part that held it together and it sprang open. He was taken by surprise by these things on her chest. Tumours maybe? he studied the odd… masses of flesh on her chest. He used his free hand to study them. with the tips of his fingers and lightly grazed one. They moved freely and seemed to not contain any bone. " _Are they some sort of organ?"_ however on close inspection They seemed to only be made up of fat and tissue.

However, When presented with her bare breasts just now, knockout felt nothing. He was a robot after all and didn't understand the human physique. or what sexuality was.

He brought his tiny blade back and replaced it with a slightly larger one. He didn't hesitate to start the machine up and bring it to her chest. The tip of the blade began to lightly chip away at the first few layers of her skin and a steady trickle of blood made its way down from her chest to her stomach.

She didn't wake up. Knockout was pleased with this. However he struck an odd bone. Right in the center of the chest . He had to stop his blade in fear of getting it stuck. He didn't know that the sternum was what held the chest together. True, he didn't' t care much for the human, but he wanted to be able to bring her around and operate again later. So, this important bone will have to be spared in order to keep her alive.

He quickly started up his blade again and brought the blade right the way down her stomach, tearing open the skin that kept her together. she was no longer a living, breathing human, but as he watched her lower intestine slither out of her stomach all she was to him now was a mass of slippery organs. a system. even more so than the robot he was.

He took a good long look. This is what this girl is made of. the smell of blood filled the room. " _smells almost.. metallic."_ he murmured.

The decepticon computers were able to surf the human internet, but their original data and their knowledge of humankind was based on their own research. knockout wasn't only using this chance to cut up a small girl, but to study her. and use this data to keep in their files.

He retracted his blade and brought out a scanner. He proceeded to use a clamp to hold her lower half open. he and to digitally label each organ as he discovered it, and at the same time making 3D models of everything he found.

he did, however compare his findings to existing research on the internet. to make sure he was spelling the names right.

After that, with the clamp still tightly gripped on the inside of her torso, he reached to his belt, which ejected a small chip.

" _This tracker will ensure that if my birdie tries to leave the nest, she won't fly too far. even better, she will lead us to the autobots._ " He then proceeded to jam it in the fatty layer found in all human skin around their stomachs.

her innards were almost hanging out over the table now. this rush, unauthorised experimentation on humans, excited Knockout. it was wrong. taboo. if Starscream found out he was harbouring a human slave he would probably terminate him. if anyone was to be in charge of human experimentation, it was the stiletto heeled creep. but there she lay, on death row, her life in his very hands. this delicate balance between life and death is what he missed most about being a doctor. and it's so much riskier on creatures he didn't know. However, this was not time to admire his work. Starscream could walk in at any moment. very well. "messy business" knockout huffed. " Well. I suppose there's not much else to do. but put you back together, dear."

once again, He switched his scanner out for a tiny needle point with metallic like Thread. sort of similar to fishing wire. which of course isn't going to be healthy for a human. he used his free hand to unhinge the clamp hiding her open, and her ribcage and organs slowly started to slide back inwards.

making sure everything was slid back in space and nothing was hanging outwards, he pinched the two dead-end like pieces of skin and pushed them together, lining them up ready to be stitched.

He squinted his optics and adjusted his sight so he would see the small skin. the needle slowly pierced the skin. the metal wire was also threaded through. he managed to slip an easy knot through each part of the skin to make sure it wouldn't come undone. this was the first human he had ever stitched back together, so it was a little uneven and bumpy. it certainly ruined the soft and young appearance she gave off earlier. sort of a shame to ruin such nice skin. suddenly Celeste stirred. She grumbled in her "sleep" and turned over. knockout stopped suddenly. the energon started pumping through is system faster. this thrill. the rush, was unfathomable. the human girl almost woke up! how interesting. he waited a minute. a minute that went on for an eternity. his fingers were itching for action, he must finish this job. he carefully aligned his needle and thread up again, pierced the skin ever so carefully, pushing through the tissue, making sure everything went according to plan. quickly, he went up and down each tare twice to ensure that it would hold. once he was satisfied with his work he picked her up. and shook her. nothing came out. she was completely back together. out of shape and odd to look at, no way she would ever heal. not properly. she had a large bump down the length of her body where the two pieces of skin met. her head hung limp on her shoulders as he held her up to shake her.

he used medical bandages, a… material type substance. He wrapped it around her torso. the spikes from the stitches he had made poked through the material. he wrapped around, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 times around. at about 10 wraps, he wrapped around her lower half, as sort of a full body piece.

but.. Knockout jerked his head up. He could hear the light canking of feet coming down his hallway. No doubt it was starscream. his energon ran cold. He had no choice but to dash to the other side of the room he found what appeared to be a medical cube, which held supplies usually, he opened it up, and shoved her inside.

"Knockout, How goes it?"

Knockout quickly jumped back up and turned around to see the slender figure standing before him, oh how he tries to hard to show the same terror Megatron once did. it makes knockout pity him really. He tries his best to humour Starscream, to make him feel important. however they both know that the true leader of the decepticons is yet to be found.

"oh, Starscream. To what do we owe this.. Splendid visit.." knockout remarked.


End file.
